


Daminette December Days: 2, 12, 24 &25

by Nixxie_Ash



Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxie_Ash/pseuds/Nixxie_Ash
Summary: Prompts: Swordplay, Soulmate AU, Light, and White.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Angel's Daminette December 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036386
Kudos: 73





	Daminette December Days: 2, 12, 24 &25

**Author's Note:**

> I missed most of Daminette december, it was a very bussy month for me and I am terrible at time management. So I hope you enjoy, comments are highly appreciated. 
> 
> P.s I don't know anything about fencing so there is barely any details on that.
> 
> Crossposted from my Tumblr account @crystalangelluna other wise know as Nixxie Ash.

Marinette impatiently paced in circles, waiting. Today was the day that they would meet the American Vigilantes. Adrien just watched Marinette from her chaise. Not knowing how to reassure her that everything would be fine. 

"M'lady, you know that everything will turn out alright. They probably won't refuse to help us take down hawkmoth. There isn't anything to worry about." Marinette didn't stop what she was doing.

"I know kitty, it's just that I'm nervous, what if I say the wrong thing!! Or I trip over and fall on them!! Or worse they refuse to help us, and we never defeat Hawkmoth!!!!" Adrian just sighed, he knew that it was hard for Marinette to break that phase. Luckily for him, it would be resolved quickly.

"Marinette, Adrien it's time for patrol!!!" Tikki whisper-yelled at both of them.

"TIKKI, SPOTS ON!!" 

"PLAGG, CLAWS OUT!!!" 

Kaalki came over to them and opened a portal. They both walked through the portal and ended up on the top of the Eiffel Tower. The portal immediately closed behind them, they found that Batman was already there with his partner  _ (not sidekick)  _ Robin _. _

"Greetings Batman and Robin from Gotham, it is an honor to be working with you."

"Tt, more like insufferable," Robin muttered under his breath, they still heard it.

"Robin!" Batman scolded Robin, but he just scoffed. 

"Anyways, Hawkmoth has been terrorizing Paris for 4 years. Recently, the Justice League realized that it wasn't a joke." Chat Noir began.

_ (Time skip, after a long boring meeting with Robin pissing everyone off.) _

The meeting was finally over and everyone was getting ready to leave. Chat Noir shook hands with Batman and Robin(Robin only did it to place trackers on them).

As soon as Ladybug and Robin shook hands they immediately pulled back. Both of them feeling the sudden jolt of energy. Their hands glowed, the _light_ blinding their eyes for a second. And the symbol of the yin and yang appeared on their hands. On each side of the yin and yang are things that represent each side of their soulmate. 

Both of them just stood there, shocked about the newest revelation. 

Damian's first thoughts of the revelation:

Tt, I don't need a soulmate…

Deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep down he knew he didn't believe that.

Marinette's first thoughts of the revelation:

I knew something was going to happen!!!! Tikki's luck is contagious, of course, I would get Robin as my soulmate!!! She internally groaned at the coincidence.

They both quickly dismissed themselves then abruptly left, leaving Batman and Robin by themselves. 

As Chat Noir and Ladybug faded from their sights, Ladybug's gut was telling her that they had trackers. They found both trackers and went near the seine and threw it in the water.

(Time skip to next day)

Damian was bored, he spent his entire day in the hotel suite. He had no place to train without looking suspicious. And he had met his soulmate the day prior, who was a magical girl and one of the saviors of Paris.

"Damian, why don't you join the Collège Françoise Dupont fencing team, while we stay here?"

Damian thought about it for a moment, he would have to keep a low profile as possible. But, when you are the son of a famous billionaire from Gotham, word tends to spread around. But that didn't mean he would have to be bored.

"That would be adequate, father."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Being the  _ blood _ son of a billionaire has its perks. He was able to get on the team in a short amount of time. 

"Mr. D'Argencourt, I would be interested in dueling against your best."

Kagami Tsurugi he recognized, daughter of 

Tomoe Tsurugi. From one of the greatest fencing lineages to exist. Just as Kagami was about to step forth, a hand stopped her. He saw that Kagami and another fencer, Adrian Agreste were discussing.

Finally, a fencer hidden behind them stepped forth and offered to duel him. He internally smirked, thinking that he would easily win. (A/n: I don't know a lot about fencing.)

"En garde!! Prêts? Allez!!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

He ended up winning the match, but it lasted longer than he thought. The unknown fencer had surprisingly had good tactics. At the end of the match, she held out her hand. He reluctantly shook her hand, when a glowing white light that imitated the day prior appeared. Gasps were heard from everyone present there.

The fencer took off her helmet, revealing the prettiest bluebell eyes he had ever seen for the second time _(not that he would ever admit)_. Smiling, she introduced herself to her other half and Batman's partner.

"Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Damian, Damian Wayne."

_ Extra: _

_ Kagami _ : Wayne, you're going to duel against me for Marinette's hand.

Mari: Kagami!!!!

_ Adrian _ : Bug, she only wants to look out for you and make sure he's good for you. Besides, he will have to go against me as well.

_ Mari _ : Not you too!!


End file.
